


Wake Not A Sleeping Wolf

by wyvern



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 - Main Challenges [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bondage, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's not fond of anyone waking him up to early in the mornings. Arthur's about to find that out the "hard" way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Not A Sleeping Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Summer Pornathon challenge 4: Banging bedframes and slumbering sluts. READ THE WARNINGS before deciding whether or not you want to read this. Challenge rules can be found [here](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/92475.html).
> 
> I've added a few words, but otherwise, this is the SP entry as I submitted it (ridiculous as it is). It's been neither beta'd nor britpicked, so feel free to tell me when grammar and/or spelling (or anything else) is off!
> 
> Merlin belongs so Shine, BBC, history and whatever else. I don't make any money off this.
> 
> Comments are love, you know? So please tell me what you think!

\--------------------

For a few seconds after he wakes up, Arthur expects Merlin to tumble into his chambers with his breakfast precariously balanced on a tray like he always does... but then the warmth beside him reminds him that yesterday, he finally relieved Merlin of his manservant duties once and for all.

He grins happily into the pillow and turns his head to look at the darling idiot who lies beside him, half wrapped over his back, face close to Arthur’s own. He’s sleeping peacefully. Leaning in, Arthur gives him a kiss on the nose.

“’At the ‘ell?” Merlin mumbles, swatting with his hand at something not even close to where Arthur were a second ago. Not that strange, really, since he doesn't even open his eyes.

“Morning, sleepy,” Arthur whispers, leans over and presses a kiss to Merlin’s ear. He can feel Merlin shiver slightly. “I just wanted to make sure you’re ready for today’s activities.”

“’At’s that?”

“Oh, another meeting with the council, making your first public appearance before the city, an audience for those petitioning Camelot’s help... You know, the usual business now that you’re officially Court Sorcerer – _and_ your beloved King’s consort.”

“’Uck. You.” Merlin whines into the pillow. “It’s too early.”

Arthur laughs. “It is. Go back to sleep.”

At that, Merlin actually opens an eye and glares at Arthur. “You saying you needn’t have woken me up yet? Are you insane? Who does that to their supposed loved one?”

Arthur actually laughs at that. “Someone who has been teased by his clotpole of a manservant for years? Payback’s a bitch, Merlin, love.”

And then he turns his back on Merlin’s scandalised face, and promptly falls back asleep.

***

When he wakes up next, his splayed out on his stomach feeling... rather content, although he can’t think of why that is. But when Merlin’s laboured breaths ghost the shell of his ear, he realises what’s happening.

It’s the amazing feeling of Merlin’s long, thin fingers curling inside his arse, working him open like they've done many, many times before. But never like this, never has Arthur _woken up_ to that sensation. He tries to move a hand, stroke Merlin’s thigh to show him that it’s appreciated, when he becomes aware that he can’t move.

That’s new and strangely exciting. 

Merlin must be holding him down by magic. Huh, handy. Closing his eyes, Arthur concentrates on nothing but Merlin’s fingers and breathing. His cock grows harder, pressed between the bed and his stomach. It’s responding eagerly to Merlin’s talented fingers filling his arse but because of the magic, Arthur’s unable to rut against the coarseness of the sheets to gain friction. It’s both hot and frustrating.

Does Merlin even know he’s awake? It doesn't seem that way... He doesn't talk incessantly like he normally does. 

After a few more strokes, Merlin removes his fingers from the tight warmth and straightens up. Arthur lets out an involuntary groan.

Merlin laughs softly. “You shouldn't have woken me up that early, Arthur, _love._ ”

That’s a rather nasty imitation of Arthur’s earlier try to give Merlin a pet name, but he can’t help but huff out a laugh anyway. It turns into a gasp when he can feel Merlin’s cock nudging his entrance.

“Mer–-”

“Shh,” Merlin lowers his voice to a whisper as he leans forward over Arthur’s back again, “That’s okay, though, because nowadays I can just take what I want as payment for missed sleep.”

Arthur lets out a loud groan when Merlin pushes into him. His eyes tears up as he squeezes them shut again, unable to show his appreciation for Merlin’s cock and hands in any other way.

The thrusts are anything but gentle and Arthur fists at the sheets, turns them into balls when Merlin grabs his hair, forcing him face-first into the pillow, making it difficult to breathe.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

Arthur gasps for air when Merlin roughly pulls his head up again. He gets thirty seconds to breathe in as much oxygen as he can before he’s pushed down again.

It doesn't take much more than that. His yells are muffled by the pillow as he comes virtually untouched. One, two... three more thrusts and Merlin groans before collapsing on top of his back. They both breathe heavily, Merlin lovingly caressing the nape of Arthur’s neck.

“So...” he says eventually, “Don’t wake me too early from now on.”

“Merlin. If this is what happens, I’ll never let you sleep in ever again.”

\--------------------


End file.
